Shooting Star
by TheScarlettWitch1066
Summary: The year is 2045. New York City is plagued with crime. And so two superhero's enter, two teenagers with nothing in common. What they wanted was to protect their city. The result may be far greater. Love. Not your typical heroes, but they are exactly what the city that never sleeps needs. So meet Kitten Noir and Ladybug!


_Hello! Now, before we get to the story, I'd like to say a few things. First, hello. This is my first ever fan fiction on this sight and I'm not much of a writer. Even so, this story has been in my head for some time and I needed to voice it. Now, I'm a huge fan of Miraculous Ladybug, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Riverdale. All of which I wish to do fan fictions for in the future._

 _As for this story, please read before reading the actual story. The first chapter is pretty heavy, or at least it might be to some people. There will be some light moments, fluff incorporated, but be warned of the gore, depression, and future mention of drug use. This story will contain OCs, even my own made up Miraculous stones further in the story. Now, since this is OC, a few things._

 _First, the story will be taking place New York City. It's just a city I know better than Paris. Also, despite them not being real, Bridgette and Felix are my OTP so they will be in this story. Second, this won't be your typical love square. In fact, nor will you even know Kitten Noir's civilian identity until later on. Lastly, no need to worry about this story being finished. I already have the epilogue, as well as the origin story which will be posted later, typed up. Spoiler, in the end there will be a wedding. Oh! And the cat Miraculous is a girl, the ladybug Miraculous a male! Also! No akuma's, maybe later on but for now it will be robberies and other non magical things._

 _Now onto the story!_

"Clear on the plan?"

His voice was no more than a brush against her conscious, clear enough to comprehend his concern and doubt with their recent job. Warmth radiated from the male beside her, soft and welcoming like an open embrace. The concern toward a mission was nothing new for Bug, the smile which spread across Kitty's lips would of surely been reprimanded by his rather stiff, serious nature. That was if he had seen it. Which, judging by the darkness surrounding them in the dry York night, he didn't.

Her hand would reach up, being placed on his bicep gently, a signal that it was time to go forward. Perhaps it was her enhanced cat like senses, but she could feel her partner's breathe become more stable as his own hand rested over her's. Their signal for good luck.

It was time to move.

"Get down!"

Rain was one scent that purged the New York nightfall, as was the reeking scent of iron. The two club security men which were stationed out front of the club swam in a pool of their own blood, the crimson stretching into the party hall which about two hundred individuals were crowded into a small, confined space. Their party of pastel lip gloss and high fashioned designer dresses and suits stopped short, broken glass from dropped beverages littered across the once lively floor.

Seven men were standing. One was a victim. Probably a college student who took up bartending for the tips, beautiful women, and free slips of product. Never once did he imagine a robbery would be threatening his life of maybe twenty five. A lanky individual, dark eyelashes over lying his crystal blue eyes.

The other six men were older gentlemen, their prime suits and slicked back hair with at least a can of hair gel each; well most would think of them as businessmen. Not armed robbers. Two were stationed near the door, their guns cocked and ready for cops. Another three held their weapons by their side, waiting to shoot any unknown individual who moved. That was what the security men had done wrong, they moved more than the men were comfortable with. Another robber held his gun pressed against the bartender's head, barking orders about opening the safe which held their goal. While lastly, one was shoving the most expensive alcohols into a bag, cautiously of course to preserve the product.

"Hurry it up and open the damn safe already!"

The metal pressed against the bartender's head harder than a moment before.

"The cops will be here soon you fuc…"

Around his wrist, a wire of sorts seemed to latch on, pulling his arm back from the male's head, gun clattering onto the ground as a soft snap was heard. Probably his wrist which was now bent in an odd angle. That would've been the masked man's guess anyway. Snapping the yoyo string back to it's secure home in his palm, the red clad superhero would click his tongue together softly.

"I wouldn't really be worried about the cops right now buddy."

There were two reasons Kitten Noir, as she was known by, loved her powers. First, her partner Ladybug, or Bug as she affectionately called him, was amazing. A true gem who's touch was like a drizzle of perfection washed onto her skin, but that currently wasn't on her mind. Reason two, well it was the lack of rules. Safe lives and live. Two ground rules her and her partner had formed in the beginning, other than that they didn't have to follow the law. No one knew who they were, something promised to never tell. And even then, with his miraculous cleanse, Bug could erase all the damage she and him created. Or more, she created.

The moment Kitten rolled through window, more glass being added to the floor, five heads turned to her. In the same instant, her staff spread into a longer version of itself, end catching the first man by his side as he was thrown into his friend. Before the other watchers could register what was happening, the female descended upon them with inhuman speed, two crumpled onto the ground without a second to prepare. The other, having time to register the masked teen, would let three shots release themselves.

Bringing up her staff, she would block one bullet, spinning as the second grazed her arm. The third hit the wall behind her. A sharp pain flooded into Nior's senses, red hot fire spreading throughout her being. Swallowing down the unpleasant sensation, her leg would come up to then be blocked by the blasted gun, twisting her body as she dropped to the ground and delivered a solid impact to the knee. Her opponent buckled under the pressure, giving her just enough time to pick up his gun and use the side to knock him unconscious.

Crimson ran down her arm, hand holding the wound to prevent it from mixing with the rest of the mess. Looking at the hostages, a smile would form. Small, but genuine enough. They were safe, and no matter how much revenge called to her, every one she went up against was alive. The unspoken third rule of the duo. Never kill. And to this day, they hadn't.

"What can I say, my cat is well trained."

Would be his only response to the last man who remained, his face filled with shock and horror. Behind Ladybug, four men laid immobilized by his partner, the fifth at his own feet with a wrist very much broken. Twirling his signature yoyo round and round, it shot toward the final robber, encircling his waist as they were forced to the ground, gun rolling out of their grasp. A small yelp could be heard as his face smacked against the polished floor, perhaps a few shards of glass entering his person. With a frown, Bug pulled back his string, face painted with disgust. Violence was not something he liked, blood nauseating him. It was one reason he kept his attention on his opponents although they were defeated. The carnage behind him was best unseen.

"BUG!"

The shrill scream made the super powered individual spin around, yoyo ready, just as a hard force was driven into his side. Stumbling to the side, not being hit hard, he watched as a bullet whizzed right past his head. The object of his attack was Kitten's staff, pushing him out of the way as the bullet came toward him. In an instant she was beside him, eyes never leaving their attacker.

"Are you alright?"

Her tone was soft, a mere whisper. The robbers thought it wise to hide one of their own in the crowd of hostages. Dressed in a fancy two piece, a peach colored skirt went to her knees, a white corset clinging to her woman-like curves. She held a basic enough gun, firing off another shot as Bug grabbed Kitten's hand, pulling her against his chest. This was why he hated missions, these days they all had guns. He owed Tikki extra sweets for lending him luck in what he did next.

Jumping forward, two bullets were dodged as his yoyo extended upwards, breaking the light fixture and causing the once lit club to become dark as the outside night. Make her think he was attacking, it gave his partner who was blessed with night vision, opportunity.

"Cataclysm."

Spoken calmly, the metal pistol disintegrated into a powder, falling to the ground as the shooter had her arms pinned against her back. One couldn't defeat a cat in the dark, the moment Ladybug silenced the light, Noir knew what she was to do.

"If anymore of you trigger happy shits are still hiding, I will turn your bones into butter. Are we understood?"

She'd speak, her voice laced in a sweet tone similar to sugar. The crowd of hostages stayed silent, Bug breathing deeply as he pushed himself off the ground, turning to the dressed up college kids.

"Alright, any of you have a phone? This is what I want you to do…"

Ladybug and Kitten Noir.

Super heroes.

Cosplaying Teenage Wannabes.

They were known by many names. Titles. Ladybug was the mild tempered one, supportive and kind even to his enemies. His snippy comments held no ill intent, when upset he wore a mask of indifference. A strategist who never failed to get everyone out alive and usually calm. Kitten Noir, was known for being loud and proud. Hot headed and rash, her skills were more geared toward fight and flight. Property damage never really occurred to her, careless as she was adventurous. Opposites yes, but a team that was not to be tested.

The cops arrived within minutes of being called, ambulances along with the cop cars, lighting up the street in blue and red. Kitten and Ladybug were pressed against the side of a roof chimney, watching but never interfering. Things usually got complicated when cops asked questions.

"I used my Miraculous cleanse Kitty, but are you alright?"

He was of course referring to the arm wound, his Lucky Charm being a bandage for her to use as they hurried away. Neither teen had anything against cops, but each had their reasons to avoid them.

"Awe, you're concerned! I though, am purr-fect."

While she winked playfully, her partner would only roll his eyes as he stood from where he was perched.

"I'm going home."

"Noooooo! I was shot! I am dead on the inside! Those bullets hit my soul Bug! My. Soul. Bug."

As her dramatic antics continued, the male hid a smirk, cocking an eyebrow as he turned to face her. Hands would rest at his sides, earrings beeping signaling he had a minute left. But before his departure, three words of love left his lips.

"You're an idiot."


End file.
